


The Adventures of Cockland: Volume 1

by Mt_Cute_Cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Love, I'm Sorry the Monster Made Me Do It, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Authors, One Shot that Grew to Be More, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Requited Love, Romance, Smut, To Be Continued, Unrequited Love, based off a true story, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mt_Cute_Cat/pseuds/Mt_Cute_Cat
Summary: Best friends Kim and Lachlan were solely platonic in their relationship until one prom night threatens to expose the feelings they have both repressed.





	The Adventures of Cockland: Volume 1

**POV KIM:**

I open the trunk of my car scrambling around to find my sweatshirt in the dark. It’s been a long, exhausting night and all I want is my comfy hoodie. Finally feeling the soft material, I pull the sweatshirt out of the car. I loosen my tie before carefully pulling it over my head. My fingers glide over the buttons, each one popping out one after the other until the hem of my shirt falls to reveal my bare chest. Goosebumps spread throughout my body as I stand half naked in the cool spring breeze. I shiver and gasp slightly before pulling my sweatshirt over my head. I jump in my car to drive home, tuning out to the white noise of the motor. After about 15 minutes, I park on the curb only to find myself at Lachlan's house. I sigh to myself thinking, 'Didn't I already get ignored enough for one night?'

Flashback 

_ I push my way through the sweaty mass of grinding bodies, desperate for air not smelling of sex and perfume. The bright lights blind me, but I eventually manage to escape the prison cell of moving limbs. Taking a deep breath, I turn towards the door only to stop in my tracks. My face brightens when I see Lachlan, but suddenly my cheery mood plummets as I notice the girl standing beside him. Her hands are all over him like his very existence belonged only to her. What hurts the most is the way he looks at Emma his eyes filled with an emotion he would never share with me. He grabs her waist and pulls her in for a kiss. My chest constricts as I turn my head away and run back to the safety of the middle of the dance floor, successfully avoiding meeting his eyes.  _

End flashback

I hit my head on the steering wheel, thinking, 'How embarrassing would it have been if I had walked up to him, assuming he felt the same way?' letting out a deep sigh, I lean all the way back in my seat. 'Why did I even come to his house? He's probably still with Emma anyway' A knocking sound on my window makes me jump out of my thoughts. I turn and see it is Lachlan. My eyes widen in surprise and I roll down my window. 

"Hey, I was taking out the trash when I noticed your car. Did you want to come inside and play video games or something?" Lachlan asks. 

"Sure, but what about Emma?" I reply. 

"Oh, I dropped her off at home right after prom," he tells me. A giddy feeling begins to rise as I realize that for once he had chosen me over Emma. 

"Okay," I say, smiling. I turn off the engine, step out of my car, And follow Lachlan up to the front steps. He opens the door and stops to look back at me. 

"After you," he gestures towards the living room. I can’t help but to quietly giggle at his sweet invitation. It was moments like these that reminded me how I had fallen in love with him in the first place. I take a step inside and bend over to take off my shoes before settling on the couch. Lachlan locks the front door and joins me on the couch. 

"Overwatch?" He asks me. 

"Of course. Like we always do."

"Okay. I just need to turn on the TV first," he says while leaning in towards me to reach the remote on the coffee table. His hand grabs my shoulder to stabilize himself and I can't help but feel his heat. With his body so close to mine, I find myself immersed in the familiar scent of his musky cologne. A steady warmth immediately travels down below tightening my pants to the point to the point where they are uncomfortable. The moment passes and he leans back on the couch, seemingly unfazed. I search his eyes for signs that the instance affected him, But he Simply Smiles At me before standing to get the game controllers. I try to take a deep breath to relax the uncontrollable blood flow in my lower region. Lachlan sits back down on the couch and hands me a game controller. I quickly pull down my hoodie to cover my manhood. 'I really hope he didn't notice anything,' I think to myself before grabbing the controller. His warm, strong fingers brush mine. I turn my head to hide my blush. We play a few rounds of the game, and as usual I lose all of them, due to the distraction sitting next to me. Every time Lachlan wins a round, he gently squeezes my knee in celebration and shows me his dazzling smile. An action which certainly does not help my little situation. 

“Kimchi, you don't usually suck. You too tired from prom?” remarks Lachlan teasingly.

"No...the buttons on this controller are just lagging," I defensively respond. 

"Oh, really? Then let me see," Lachlan leans in to me and places his hands on top of mine. "Did you try to loosen up the joystick a little?"

I take a deep breath before replying, "No the joystick is fine. It's just some of the buttons."

Lachlan reaches down, intent on testing out my controller only to brush against the very thing I had been trying to hide from him. My breath catches in my throat, and I desperately attempt to look at anything else but Lachlan, who could now clearly see my erection. His hand stops right above it and he hesitates, his chest heaving and panting. 

"Let me touch you.  _ Please. _ " he moans into my ear. My only response is a slight whimper and a nod. He tosses the controllers aside and pulls me on top, so that I am straddling his hips. He grabs me and pulls me in close enough that I can feel his hot core. He slowly grinds his hips against mine, our cocks rubbing together through our thick layers of clothes and as the pleasure begins to overwhelm me, I let out a desperate moan in his ear. I feel his bulge get bigger and he suddenly stops. Confused, I lift my head off his shoulder to look him in the eyes. 

"Is something wrong?" I timidly ask. 

"No, of course not. I just think we should move this into my room before things get...messy," he pants. 

I swallow hard before breathily answering, "Then what are you waiting for?". Lachlan grabs my ass and stands up holding me in one fluid motion. Desperate for more, I wrap my legs around his hips, rubbing my dick against him as he carries me into his bedroom. Once we are inside his room, he gently lays me down on the foot of his bed. Feeling breathless, I just lie there needily as he steps away closing and locking the door. He turns towards me again with a sharp, predatorial look in his eye as he slowly loosens his tie. I lick my lips in anticipation, and his look intensifies. He pulls off his loosened tie and saunters toward me until he is leaning on me, pressing me into the bed. Lachlan's hands rest on either side of my head, clenching around his tie in thoughtful consideration. 

"I've always wanted to do this," Lachlan whispers. He firmly presses his lips to mine, and I gasp, opening my mouth enough for his tongue to slip in and take control. My hands move up to his chest and desperately grabbing his shirt in an attempt to hold on as waves of pleasure overtook me. I moan as he greedily thrusts his tongue against mine. I feel his hands begin the cover mine as he grips both my wrists possessively. The heat and sensation of his tongue begin to overtake me, my mind numbing from the pleasure. Suddenly, both my arms are yanked above my head Lachlan firmly binding them together with his tie. 

He hungrily stares into my eyes and growls out, "You're mine, my little panda bear." His lips once again find mine, but this time he kisses me slowly, taking the time to greedily investigate my mouth. He releases my tightly bound hands, and begins to unzip my pants while sucking down hard on my tongue to force a pitiful moan out of me. Tears of pleasure begin to escape my eyes by the time the zipper of my pants is open. Lachlan sinks his hands deep within the confines of my sweater brushing his fingers against my most sensitive places. Wanting more I arch my back, attempting to make it easier for him to slide my confining pants all the way off. He continues to glide his hand on my skin before finally pulling them off. My boxers quickly follow leaving me only in my fluffy black sweatshirt. 

"God, you don't know how tempted by you I was all night," Lachlan says as his hands slowly run up the smooth skin of my inner thigh. He rests his hand just below my cock, and I moan and twitch in desperation for him to move his hands just a little bit more. "You have no idea how hard you make me with those slutty moans of yours." Lachlan then grabs my thighs pulling me roughly to the edge of the bed. Kneeling on the floor, he pries my legs apart before beginning to lick the tip of my twitching shaft. I throw my head back on the bed letting out a strangled moan. Lachlan growls in approval before shoving my whole cock in his mouth. As he moves his head up and down, I shiver from the warm, tight sensation of his mouth on my dick. He begins to suck harder, and I moan loudly as I grow closer to my release. Suddenly, he stops sucking moving away from my dick. The need to cum takes over me, and I begin to cry and beg him for release, but he just smirks cruelly at me before moving his mouth to my back entrance. I gasp when I feel his warm tongue invade my tight hole. He gently thrusts his tongue inside, lubricating every crevice. When he adds one finger, thrusting alongside his tongue, I grab the roots of his hair despite the restraints. His finger touches twists and turns within me when suddenly I find myself screaming in desperation my vision going white in pleasure. My tied hands scratched desperately against the bed as I attempted to get my bearings stuck within the confines of pleasure. Looking up I noticed Lachlan’s tight expression staring into my eyes for a long time, before his mouth transformed into a smirk, and he began to mercilessly tease and poke at the bundle of nerves that had left me screaming. Eventually, he works three fingers inside me as he transforms my lip into a deep scarlet color from constant bites and kisses. Suddenly, he pulls away. I pout whimpering for more, but stop when I see Lachlan quickly strip off all his clothes. My mouth goes dry at the sight of his unbuttoned shirt, exposing his built chest and shoulders. He gazes into my eyes as he unbuttons his pants, pulling out his thick cock. He slowly strokes himself, his precum already dripping before he steps in between my legs and pants, "Tell me to stop. Tell me to stop or I can't hold myself back anymore." 

"Fuck Me" I pant heatedly into his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> … Whelp this was an interesting experience. Please do not kill me as we are all friends here!!!


End file.
